Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging device, and more particularly to a packaging device which comprises a zipper opener arrangement and a hole pressing arrangement for effectively and efficiently opening a bag and pressing a hole in the bag in a packaging process.
Description of Related Arts
In a typical packaging process, bags, such as zipper bags may need to be opened for putting filler materials in the bags. There is a major difficulty in effectively and efficiently opening a zipper bag by a typical packaging machine. A typical zipper bag usually has a zipper and two flaps formed on top of the zipper. Since the flaps of the zipper bags usually stick with each other, it can be very difficult for a typical suction device to separate the two flaps and open the zipper bag. The difficulty in opening a zipper bag in a typical packaging process may adversely affect the other steps of that process. Ultimately, the overall efficiency and effectiveness of the packaging process will be severely affected.
On the other hand, for the above-mentioned packaging process, the quality of holes formed on a zipper bag is very variable. Moreover, it is extremely difficult for a conventional packaging machine to press a hole on a bag when it has already been sealed. Holes formed on zipper bags couldn't be made by a conventional packaging machine or may be incorrectly positioned, or do not have a clear-cut surrounding edge.
So there is a need to develop a packaging machine which may tackle the above-mentioned problems and which is capable of effectively and efficiently opening a zipper bag and pressing a hole thereon.